Amores Incorrespondidos
by Kagura Higurashi
Summary: Fic q fala sobre dos amores incorrespondidos que existem no mundo de inuyashadentre eles o trio inukagkoug, alem dos nossos outros amigos sangmirok, sesshrin... Intrigas e paixões avassaladoras alem de muita diversão.. heheh.Cap.4 Now!
1. Chapter 1

**Amores Incorrespondidos :**

**Oi galera eu já havia colocado essa fic no ar antes mas tirei por falta de reviews, portanto naum espero um resultado tão maravilhoso... mas vou fazer o melhor que puder. Gente o nome dessa fic é pra vocês pensarem olha só: Kouga gosta de kagome que naum o corresponde, ayumi gosta de kouga que naum a corresponde, inu yasha gosta naum sei de quem só sei que naum corresponde ao amor de kagome ( pelo menos neste momento), miroku gosta de sango que naum o corresponde... mas o q fazer quando se sente uma esperança de amor vinda de quem vc ama?**

**Capítulo I :**

Kagome caminha pela floresta pensando em Inu Yasha em como ele pode naum perceber seu amor por ele. depois de um tempo caminhando Kagome um pouco cansada senta-se numa pedra perto de uma cachoeira muito linda de águas cristalinas e começa a tirar a roupa sem perceber os olhos azuis que a observava.

Droga Inuyasha por que você não me ama? - Diz Kagome que começa a chorar num pranto profundo e silencioso...

Kouga que a espia percebe que ela está chorando e sente vontade de chegar perto dela abraçá-la e acalma-la, mas não podia fazer isso, pois sabia que ela naum estava vestida e talvez não conseguisse resistir aos seus encantos, além do mais ele tinha ouvido ela falar de Inuyasha daquela forma logo depois de ter discutido com ele sobre a Kikiou, isso havia lhe magoado profundamente mas Kouga sabia que ela naum deixava de amar Inuyasha do mesmo jeito. "Maldito Inu Yasha você me paga", pensou Kouga sem perceber que Kagome já havia terminado seu banho e estava prestes a se vestir. "Eu não posso olhar pra ela ", pensou Kouga, porém não agüentou e deu umas olhadas no belo corpo da jovem Kagome que tanto amava.

No caminho de volta, já meio tarde Kagome vai embora sozinha, mas não tão sozinha pois Kouga ainda a espiava.

Hum? Que barulho foi esse? - Diz Kagome...

Quando Kagome se toca, percebe o que está acontecendo: Kouga caiu em cima dela... " nossa que pernas... " pensa ela por enquanto que ele levantava se enroscando levemente no corpo dela enquanto se levantava e se desculpava...

Oi ... Kagome... me desculpe de novo por ter caído em cima de você... não foi por querer ... ( imagina se não foi... hihihi)

Oi Kouga... O que faz aqui ? Não me diga que você tava me espiando... Há não voce naum já basta aquele Inu... - Diz Kagome, porém Kouga impede que termine a frase...

Não fale dele ... não comigo aqui...- Diz kouga

Está bem, mas você ainda não me respondeu o que faz aqui... - Diz Kagome meio desconfiada...

Hum... eu estava caminhando pela floresta, caminhei bastante e pensei muito em você... e quando estava voltando me desequilibrei dos galhos e caí... - explica Kouga...

Ai! - Diz Kagome ainda meio zonza pelo impacto de Kouga...

O que foi Kagome? Você está bem? - Diz Kouga preocupado...

Kagome olha dentro daqueles olhos azuis e diz...

Acho que torci o pé... você poderia me carregar até o vilarejo? é q falta um pouco pra chegar lá e já noiteçeu...

Kouga concorda pega Kagome nos braços e começa a caminhar num passo devagar e cuidadoso... naquele momento Kouga olhou pra Kagome e desejou que aquele momento fosse eterno...

Bem perto do vilarejo Inuyasha aparece e Kouga se joga no chão junto com Kagome propositalmente para fazer ciúmes em Inuyasha e fica bem por cima de Kagome... (hum... isso é que é vontade... bem que eu queria está no lugar da Kagome... rsrsrs)

Kouga saia de cima da Kagome seu lobo fedido! - Diz Inuyasha ao ver a situação dos dois...

Cale a boca seu cara-de-cachorro! - Diz Kouga querendo tirar vantagem...

Inuyasha você tá pensando sem-vergonhice? - Diz Kagome extremamente corada...

Mas eu não fiz nada... - Diz Inuyasha com aquela carinha fofa que ele tem...

SENTA, SENTA E SENTA INUYASHA! - Diz Kagome se enroscando no corpo de Kouga tentando sair debaixo dele...

Olha só quem fala de sem-vergonhice, sua pervertida, já tá querendo ir pra melhor parte, hein, logo você tão novinha e inocente Kagome! - Diz Inuyasha

Então Kikiou aparece só de toalha.

Falando em sem-vergonhice... - Diz Kagome com um olhar irônico direto para a Kikiou...

Ora, ora se não é meu querido Inuyasha mais uma vez brigando com essa aí...

Não fale assim dela sua Kiki-Barro imprestável! - Diz Kouga ainda em cima de Kagome...

Cala boca seu idiota! - Diz Inuyasha já bastante enciumado...

Kikiou... - Diz Inuyasha com um pensamento bem tarado na cabeça...

Kikiou chegou bem perto de Inuyasha e lhe beijou doce e demoradamente (Ai que nojo, ela deve ter gosto de barro velho!).

Tá vendo Kouga eu sempre soube que o Inuyasha amava ela! - Diz Kagome indignada...

È e você sempre soube que eu te amava! - Diz Kouga dando-lhe o beijo que tanto esperava...

Quando o beijo de Inuyasha e Kikiou terminou todos viram uma toalha voar pelo ar parando em uma árvore bem longe...

Kikiou você está nua! Cubra-se com meu kimono rápido, antes que algum lobo pervertido te veja - Diz Inuyasha, mas isso já era tarde demais, pois Kouga já havia olhado desde que a toalha voou e revelou o belo corpo da sacerdotisa que era muito parecida com o de Kagome... ( que tarado!)

Bem... vamos indo Inuyasha! Ei, o show acabou levantem seus dois pervertidos! - Diz Kikiou...

Kagome você beijou esse lobo fedido! - Diz Inuyasha com uma expressão de ciúmes ( ai, que lindo!)...

É beijei sim e você beijou a Kikiou! - Diz Kagome com raiva...

Os dois se olharam continuamente durante um tempo e Kagome se arrependeu do que havia feito e falado...

Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz! - Diz Kagome se levantando por completo... - Me desculpe Inuyasha!

Eu não te desculpo Kagome o que você fez com esse lobo fedido foi imperdoável, vou procurar o restante dos fragmentos com a Kikiou, saia da minha frente e nunca mais apareça! - Diz Inuyasha...

Kagome enche seus olhos de lágrimas e chora silenciosamente nos braços fortes de Kouga ao observar seu grande amor ir embora com a Kiki-barro... Kouga não diz nada, pois sabe que Kagome está muito triste...

Todos foram dormir, como estava já bem tarde Kagome foi dormir em uma caverna com Kouga que ficou a olhando durante um tempo e depois resolveu ir dormir abraçadinho com ela, pois estava fazendo muito frio... (que lindo, bem que eu queria ver essa cena, mas só se fosse eu no lugar da Kagome!)

Inuyasha foi dormir com Kikiou numa cabana, mas não conseguiu e ficou a pensar em Kagome, como havia tratado Kagome e naqueles olhos cheios de lágrimas que ele havia visto. Depois de muito tempo pensando Inuyasha se arrependeu profundamente do que havia feito e quando já ia se levantando para procurar Kagome e se desculpar ele ouviu Kikiou dizer:

Naraku, Naraku ...- Diz kykiou ainda dormindo.

Ao ouvir isso Inuyasha teve mais certeza ainda do que queria, mas esperou Kikiou acordar para poder tirar satisfações dela e ao esperar ele caiu no sono sem perceber. Quando notou que Kikiou não estava ao seu lado e saiu para procurá-la.

Na caverna...

Kagome... - Diz Kouga ao perceber que acordou sob o olhar de sua amada...

Bom Dia Kouga! - Diz Kagome alegremente... - Saí pela floresta e apanhei muitas frutas bem doces para que o nosso dia também comece assim...

Nada é mais doce que você meu amor... - Diz Kouga dando um doce beijo apaixonado em Kagome, logo após esse beijo eles ficam a se olhar durante algum tempo sem perceber a presença de Inuyasha...

Kagome, posso falar com você **EM PARTICULAR**? - Diz Inuyasha...

Saia daqui seu idiota não percebeu o que você fez nela da última vez que se viram? - Diz Kouga impedindo que Kagome falasse...

Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça e se dirige à saída da caverna...

Espere Inuyasha! - Diz Kagome, deixando Kouga indignado...

Mas Kagome... - Diz Kouga num último apelo...

Espere Kouga isso não vai demorar... - Diz Kagome decidida em conversar com Inuyasha...

Fora da caverna e sob a vigilância escondida de Kouga...

O que você quer falar comigo Inuyasha? - Diz Kagome num tom sério e sem ironia...

Me perdoe por ontem Kagome, eu descobri que a Kikiou gosta do Naraku e eu só gosto de você, por favor me perdoe Kagome! - Diz Inuyasha com a cara mais fofa que ele podia fazer...

Olha só, que você fez comigo foi inadmissível, você beijou a Kikiou bem na minha frente, eu sei que eu beijei o Kouga, mas você a beijou primeiro e sem motivo algum e eu ainda te pedi perdão e você não me perdoou, disse que ia procurar a jóia com ela, enfim eu tenho muitos motivos para não te perdoar. - Diz Kagome friamente...

Mas Kagome, eu pensei que você... - Diz Inuyasha confuso...

Pensou o quê Inuyasha? - Diz Kagome...

Pensei que você me amasse assim como eu te amo... - Diz Inuyasha penetrando nos olhos de Kagome...

Kagome parou por um instante e respondeu:

Eu te amo Inuyasha, quer dizer eu te amava, por que depois do que você me fez não sei se ainda te amo e também tem o Kouga que foi muito legal comigo...

Mas eu já te pedi perdão, será que isso não basta para você?- Diz Inuyasha

Pra você não bastou quando eu te pedi... - Diz Kagome com o coração dividido...

Kagome só te peço uma coisa: faça sua escolha... - Diz Inuyasha

Está bem... - Diz Kagome muito nervosa...

Olha se você não me escolher eu prometo que vou embora e nunca mais te procuro, a não ser que você me peça...- Diz Inuyasha sem perceber o nervosismo de Kagome...

Já fiz a minha escolha desde ontem Inuyasha... eu escolho quem sempre me amou desde o primeiro momento em que me viu, nunca pensou em desistir de mim em momento algum, nunca teve outra garota em seu pensamento a não ser eu, apesar de insinuações de outra garota ele nunca teve ela em seus braços e diversas outras coisas que confirmam que eu fiz a melhor escolha... enfim eu escolho o Kouga, sinto muito Inuyasha... - Diz Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos...

Se você se arrepender de sua escolha, eu estarei a te esperar...- Diz inuyasha

Inuyasha sai triste e sem palavras, pois sabia que ela tinha razão... Depois de muito tempo caminhando Inuyasha encontra Kikiou, Kanna, Kagura e um corpo de alguém perto delas...

Kikiou, você matou o Naraku? Mas como? - Pergunta Inuyasha ainda sobre o impacto de Kagome...

Com ajuda de Kanna e Kagura meu amor! - Diz Kikiou com um belo sorriso...

Vamos Kanna, não vale a pena olhar para esse idiota que só nos fez sofrer... - Diz Kagura saindo juntamente com Kanna em direção às terras do oeste...

Quer dizer que você não o amava? - Diz Inuyasha alegremente...

Claro que não meu querido, eu só amo você! - Diz Kikiou dando um profundo beijo em Inuyasha...

Isso alegrou muito Inuyasha, que correspondeu da melhor maneira possível... ( caramba... tem de tudo nessa fic!)

Aeeeee gente, gostaram?

Se gostaram mandem reviews e se naum mandem tbm, pq vou tentar melhorar!

Com quem será q a kagome vai fikar.?... isso nem eu sei né...rsrsrsrs

Será q Naraku realmente morreu?

Pensem e mandem reviews falando o q acham...

VEJAM O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

Bejuxxxxxxx já fui!


	2. SangMirok,SesshyRin,mt lovee

Oi gente... vcs num sabem o quanto foi dificil postar isso.. aiai...mas enfim.. vamu dexar de papo e vamu ao assusto principal...

( ) Pensamentos hentai da autora... ihiih

" " Pensamentos henatis dos personagens... .

Capítulo 2 - Sango,Miroku Sesshoumaru e Rin - Loveeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

No dia seguinte...

-Sango? Porque você num tá procurando a Kagome? - Diz Miroku olhando para sua linda Sango deitada debaixo de uma arvore.

-Hã? Oque? Há, a Kagome? Eu tava tão cansada de procurar que resolvi me deitar aqui - Diz Sango meio sonanbula.

-E eu posso te fazer companhia, minha sangozinha? - Diz Miroku com cara de tarado agarrando Sango.

-Pára miroku, pára seu hentaiii! Agora não é hora pra isso, seu tarado, sai daqui! - Diz Sango tentando se segurar para não corresponde -lo. (Eita.. quem mando o miroku ser gostoso? ihhihi)

-Tá bem, Ta bem! - Diz Miroku "Eita mulher gostosa!"

-Mas voce nao vai sair de cima de mim? - Diz Sango vermelha.

Rin se aproxima e ve uma parte da cena juntamento com seu amado Sesshoumarue sem jaken, pois este foi procurar comida...

(Detalhe: Nessa fic a Rin tem 15 anos, ok?)

-Rin tape os olhos - Diz Sesshy (Vou chamar o Sesshoumaru assim.. é mais bunitim...)

-Não se preocupe senhor sesshoumaru! Eu já sei dessas coisas! - Rin

-Sabe? -Sesshy

-Sim! - Rin

-E onde aprendeu? - Sesshy

-Não sei onde aprendeu, mas se quiser, eu te ajudo a prender mais profundamente... - Diz miroku se aproximando de Rin com cara de tarado.

-Sesshoumaru! - Diz Rin se escondendo atras de seu amado.

-Tá vendo seu baka? Assustou a Rin! - Diz sesshy batendo no monge.

-Sango voce num vai dizer nada? -Miroku

-Hã? Depois do que voce me fez eu quero que voce se laske - Diz Sango raivosa

-Sango, voce deve sofrer muito do lado desse monge hentai. - Diz Rin ainda assustada.

-Mudando de assunto, Sesshoumaru voce viu a Kagome ou o Inuyasha? - Diz Miroku se consertando.

-Sei mas nao te digo monge idiota. - Diz sesshy

- Há! é assim? Pois bem. se voce nao me disser a Rin é quem vai "Sofrer" e voce nao vai poder fazer nada pra me impedir. - Diz miroku olhando Rin que conversava com Sango.

-Seu monge baka, ainda vai me pagar!... Eu vi a humana dentro de uma caverna com um yokai lobo, no monte Hakurei. - Sesshy.

FLASHBACK:

Rin, Sesshoumaru e Jaken caminham próximo ao Monte Hakurei.

-Há sesshy olha só - Diz Rin apontando para Kagome dormindo com o Kouga dentro de uma caverna.

-Rin, já te disse para me chamar pelo nome e... hó nao é mesmo a humana do Inuyashacom o yokai lobo? -Sesshy

-É sim, eles parecem tão felizes dormindo juntinhos! - Dis Rin "Aiai, se o sesshy lindo olhasse pra mim talvez a gente tambem dormisse desse jeito... eu te amo tanto meu sesshoumaru..."

-É mes... há que safadeza, nao olhe Rin! - Diz sesshy "Se a Rin me olhasse de verdade talvez a gente ficasse junto desse jeito... Rin-chan eu te amo muito..."

- Vamuss Sssenhor sssseshoumaru! - Diz Jaken impaciente "Vou dar um jeito pra esses dois ficarem junto e é agora, vou dizer que vou procurar comida e sumo, pronto!"

FIM DO FLASHBACK.

-Obrigada... mas mesmo assim tome cuidado! -Miroku

-Cuidado com o que! - Diz sesshy olhando desconfiado.

-Hum... - Diz Miroku olhando Rin de cima a baixo com cara de safado.

-Com uma dessas do lado, nao há monge pervertido que resista! - Miroku

Rin cora ao ouvir o que Miroku falou.

- Houshi baka! -Diz sesshy batendo no monge.

Sango emocionada com a cena de ver seu amdo apanhando se aproxima e... bate tambem (hehehe .. eu sou má!)

-Sesshoumaru... não acha melhor irmos logo procurar o Jaken, estou com fome! - Rin

-Se esta com fome por que nao prova um prato diferente, um que nunca experimentou... -Miroku

-Como assim?É bom? -Rin

-Bem eu nao gosto poeque nao sou gay,mas aposto que voce vai amar...- Diz miroku passando a mão pelo corpo.

-Não. Aposto como não vou amar o seu, já amo um corpo muito mas muito mais gostoso que o seu, que esta aqui do meu lado. -Diz Rin sem pensar apontando pra Sesshoumaru.

Sango que observava a cena ficou de boca aberta, Sesshoumaru cora como nunca havia corado.

-É mesmo? Eu duvido! Quer comprovar! - diz miroku quase comendo Rin com os olhos.

-Oque? Tá me desafiando! Agora eu quero sim! - Rin

-Então vem... - Disse miroku passando a lingua nos labios.

-Ha miroku! Sabe que não posso, me guardo pra outro. E outra, vai tomar um banho bem gelado ou procurar a Sango pra apagar esse seu fogo. - Rin

Rin vira de costas pra miroku e caminha em direçao a sesshoumaru.

-Vamos procurar o jaken!Estou realmente com fome - Diz Rin com um lindo sorriso.

Sesshumaru e Rin adentraram na floresta.

-Sangosinhaaaa... -Miroku

-Já te disse pra nao me chamar assim! - Sango

-Mas eu num mereço um premio? - Miroku

-Hum.. merece nao ... fez só o que estava acostumado -Sango

-Poxa vida.. faço de tudo para receber um agradecimento... mas mesmo com todo meu esforço nao consigo nada ó.ò -Miroku

-Bem até que voce merece um agradecimento, acho que deu certo, graças a Jaken que nos disse esse plano, esses dois finalmente vão se unir de verdade. -Diz sango que dá um beijo na bochecha de miroku, porem este se vira e os labios se selam.

-Haaa houshi bakaaa! - Diz sango que bate um miroku.

-Ai, sangosinha! Por que me bateu?Foi só um beijinho!- Diz Miroku que passa a mão em Sango que se enfurece e bate novamente no monge.

-Miroku, dexa de ser hentai e vamo logo procurar a Kagome eo Inuyasha- Dis Sango puxando mitoku pelo braço.

NA CABANA:

-Hã!Que horas são? Cadê a Kikyou?- Diz Inuyasha que acaba de acordar e ouve uma voz do lado de fora da cabana, ele ouve a Kikyou falando com Kanna e Kagura:

-Hahahaha, ele caiu direitinho! - Kikyou

-Ele acreditou mesmo que o Naraku tinha morrido? - Kagura

-Não é meu amor? - Diz Kikyou para Naraku que havia acabado de chegar

-Hahahah! - Todos menos Inuyasha que espiava tudo.

-kykiou sua vadia... voce ainda me paga! - Diz Inuyasha baixinho mas o sulficiente para que Naraku ouvisse.

-Quem está aí... é voce hanyou? apareça medroso! - Diz Naraku o desafiando.

Inuyasha aparece com uma mão na espada e a outra no rosto que limpa uma lagrima de ódio.

- KIKYOU SUA VADIA! - inu

- Inu-kun oque eu fiz? - Kikyou

-Ainda pergunta, cínica! Nunca mais quero te ver! - Inu

- Quem bom que voce percebeu que eu não gosto de voce, seu tapado! - Diz Kikyou que sai pela floresta

Inuyasha vai atras com a espada na mão para mata-la mas Naraku o impede.

-Para chegar ate ela vai ter que me matar primeiro, seu hanyou inútil... - Naraku

Os dois lutam sem parar ate que Naraku foge e Kagura tambem levando Kanna.

-Kagome... - Inu dexa uma lagrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.


	3. Tem coisa boa hein!

Desculpem a demora! seriu mesmu... sempre q puder vo tentar postar logo... haaa gente esqueci de um detalhe mt importante no cap anterior... esqueci de colcar lá que APARTIR DO SEGUNDO CAPITULO DESSA FIC FUI AJUDADA POR MINHA MIGA HYURI HIGURASHI BLACK, EXCETO NOS MOMENTOS Kagome e kouga, ela num gasta nem um pouco desse casal.. heheh

Mas enfim vamu dexar de papo e vamus ao que interessa.. fic!

Na caverna:

-Bom dia Kouga! - Diz kagome com um belo sorriso no rosto e frutas na mão, dando um beijo no rosto de kouga que lago despertou puxando-a para si.

-Bom dia meu amor! - Kouga

-Bem .. vejo que voce acordou bem disposto... vamos tomar café? - Kagome

-Aham! - Kouga

-Dormiu bem? -Kagome

-Claro! Do seu lado quem não dorme bem? - Diz kouga acariciando os cabelos de kagome

Apesar de Kagome percer feliz com kouga nada estava bem... ela precisava conversar um pouco com ele...isso era tão dificil... o kouga era tão amável.. tão diferente do inuyasha... kagome não sabia o que fazer nem com quem iria ficar... entaum depois de tomar café os dois saem para dar um passeio... .

Inuyasha chega ao local que eles dormiram pouco depois deles sairem, por sorte sango e miroku aparecem tambem e se encontram.

-Kagome... voce esteve aqui e voces... dormiram juntos... arrg... sera que voces... não pode ser.. kagome se voce tiver feito isso comigo nao vou poder e perdoar... - Diz inuyasha triste por sentir que os dois dormiram tão proximos.

-Inuyasha! Finalmente te encontramos! Ai ai - Diz Sango ofegante

-Onde voce esteve? Bem se voce não esta com a Kagome devia estar coma kiki.. - Miroku

-Cala boca! Nunca mais quero ouvir esse nome! -Diz inuyasha tapando a boca de miroku.

-Ta bem mas se acalma cara! - Miroku

-Me desculpe mas é que nao suporto mesmo ouvir esse nome. - Inuyasha

(Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa seria entre eles... mas cade a kagome?) - Sango pensandu

-Mas vamos mudar de assunto, voe viu a Kagome? O sesshoumaru nos disse que ela estava aqui nessa caverna com o kouga - Sango

-Não a vi mas posso sentir seu cheiro e ela realmente esteve aqui e dormiu com aquele lobo safado. - Inuyasha

-Inuyasha... imagino como voce deve estra sofrendo - Diz Sango abraçando inuyasha e fazendo com que miroku ficasse com ciumes.

-Ei sango olha só... o miroku ta com ciumes... vai á falar com ele vai.. - Inuyasha

-Óh meu houshi, num fica com ciumes nao - Diz Sango segurando as mãos de miroku e ou mesmo tempo o abraçando por tras para nao correr o risco.

-Sango... nao esperava isso de voce... voce me abraçou! - Diz Miroku emocionado

(è agora que eu vo me dar bem! hehhehe, vo pegar a sango de jeito...dessa ela num escapa.. vou saber agora se ela gosta tanto demim quanto eu gostos dela... heheh) - Miroku pensandu

-Isso quer dizer que VOCE GOSTA DE MIM? - Miroku

-Hã? o que? Eu ... eu... - Diz Sango vermelha como um pimentão

-Ei ei num to afim de ficar aqui segurando vela nao! vamos procurar a Kagome, preciso falar com ela! -Inuyasha

-Uffa! - Sango (valeu Inuyasha! Me livrou dessa! Já pensou se o miroku descobre que eu amo ele? to perdida!)

-Enfim.. vamos indo...- Inuyasha

Na floresta:

-Onde será que tá o jaken? - Diz Rin andando com Sesshoumaru confuso.

- Rin... - Sesshy

-Sim? - Rin

-Er... porque... voce falou aquelas coisas pro miroku? - Sesshy

-Quem coisas! - Rin (Ai meu Deus! Que vergonha!)

-Er... aquelas coisas que voces falaram... - Diz sesshy vermelhinho

-Er... aquelas coisas... não sei de que coisas está falando... há olha só uma cerejeira! - Diz Rin correndo e sentando embaixo da árvore.

Sesshoumaru se aproxima sentando ao lado dela.

-Sabe... quando eu era pequeno, antes de te encontrar, eu achava que a vida não significava viver, porque... porque e não vivia... -Sesshoumaru

Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Rin.

-Depois que meus pais morreram, eu nunca mais tive vida, ninguem naquele vilarejo gostava de mim, até que eu te encontrei... eu vi voce, indefeso, caído, sozinho, caído ali no chão e ... uma felicidade me invadiu - Rin chora descontroladamente - e, eu jurei que cuidaria de voce...

Sesshoumaru abraça Rin.

-Rin - Sesshy

-Pode falar... - Rin

-Aquela vez, que voce, quando era pequena, trouxe minha comida, e estava machucada, por que estava machucada? - Sesshy

Rin solta um risinho sem graça.

-Er... é que eu tinha roubado a comida... - Rin

-E depois? - Sesshy

-E depois me pegaram no flagra,e me bateram, os homens so vilarejo... - Rin

-Mas porque não devolveu a comida? - Sesshy

-Por que precisava te dar... - Rin

Sesshoumaru olha fixamente no fundo dos olhos de Rin.

-Porque me ajudou? - Sesshy

-As pessoas ajudam quem amam... - Rin

-Voce me amava? - Sesshoumaru

-Te amava, te amo e sempre te amrei. Desde que te vi, até o dia em que partir para outro mundo... - Rin

-Rin... - Sesshoumaru

-Eu te amo senhor sesshoumaru... - Sussurrou Rin

-Eu... eu...

-Não precisa flar nada, eu sei que não gosta de mim, afinal, eu sou só uma humana e voce é o grande Senhor das Terras do Oeste, eu sou mesmo uma boba... - Rin

-Rin... voce pode ser so uma humana boba, mas é essa humana boba que eu amo... - Sesshoumaru

-Sesshy... - Diz Rin roubando um beijo de seshoumaru que o corresponde com outro beijo calmo, cheio de desejo, mas inocente, pois in era totalmente inocente, ela sempre sonhara com aquele momento, mas não sabia como agir, então sesshoumarua ensinou tudo... e quando Rin aprendeu direitinho partiram para um beijo mais malicioso e cheio de desejo.

Jaken que espiava tudo pula de alegria com seu cajado de duas cabeças.

-O plano de ccerto! Agora vamuss ver no que vai darr... é melhor eu sairr daqui... antes que alguem me percceba e antes que o negocia aqui fique maiss quentee... - Jaken

A aí gente gostaram? Heheheh espero que sim! Naum esqueçam das reviews... pliz! Elas me fazem postar + rapidu...

Gente esperem que o capítulo que vem tá demaiss!

Mil bejus e eu via as reviews! valeu mesmo hein gente!

Ja ne


	4. Eu te amo muito

Cap. 4 - O encontro Fatal

Oie! desculpem a demora para postar! é que dessa vez eu num me lembrei msm! tinha tantas provas, é pois e ai vcs dizem q ja estamos de ferias, e eu digo q fikei virando a noite jogando ragnarok e vcs brigam comigo, mas issu naum adianta, achu melhor eu dexar vcs lerem essa fic logo antes q vcs me matem, FUI!

Dedicatoria: Valeu amiga Hyuri Higurashi Black! Valeu mesmo miga nossa fic ta muito boa independente do numero de reviews!

,Naum esquece de mim nas suas fics naum, hein? Te gosto mt viu?

Bjinhux!

Na floresta próximo ao monte Hakurei...

-Vem sango! To sentindo o cheiro da kagome... e arrg! daquele lobo fedido tambem! Vou acabar com isso logo, corre miroku! eles estão a alguns minutos daqui, vai demorar só um pouco para chegarmos lá!

-Inuyasha! Espera, tô cansado e com fome, ai! - Miroku

-Aaia, voces não tomaram café!

-NAO! - Sango e Miroku já irritados.

-Tá bem, ta bem, mas tem que ser rapido... olha tem uma cerejeira bem ali, vamu lá... - Inuyasha

-Ei esperem sinto cheiro de um yokai, vamus bem devagar! - Inuyasha

-Ei olhem o Sesshoumaru mó no amasso com a Rin, eita que hoje acontesse! - Miroku

-Fala baixo miroku! - Inuyasha

-Que bonitinho, finalmente eles se juntaram! - Sango (Aiai, tomara que um dia eu me entenda com esse monge safado, safado mas lindo, heheh)

-Sango? Quer dizer que voce achou bonitinho? Não quer ir ali comigo fazer issu tambem nao? - Diz miroku "Passando a mão em sango"

-Aaaah houshi baka! - Diz sango batendo em miroku

-Ai sangozinha! sua mão é pesada sabia? - miroku

-Ei voces dois vamus sair daqui e dexar esses dois em "paz" - inuyasha

-Mas ainda tô com fome! - Sango - E miroku fica quieto nao falei ''comer'' no seu sentido obceno!

- ó.ò - Miroku

-Tá bem, vamos no vilarejo comer na casa da velhota kaede, lá ficaremos bem proximos de onde a kagome está - Inuyasha

E os três foram para o vilarejo comer o mais rapido possivel.

Na floresta (KK)

-Kouga... - Kagome

-hum? - kouga

-Preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante -kagome (ai fica tão dificil falar com esses olhos azuis me observando e essas pernas, ui, me chamando, eita homi gostoso! hehe)

-Pode falar kagome, estou pronto pra tudo que voce quizer me falar - kouga ( ou fazer, heheh sorriso malicioso)

-hoje pela manha estive pensando e... -kagome

- e... ? - kouga

-Por mais que eu um dia possa te amar meu amor por inuyasha é insuperavel, envolvida nos seus braços ainda nao pude esquece-lo, me desculpa! - diz kagome.

Kagome vê o coração de kouga se despedaçar bem na sua frente, viu seus lindos olhos azuis perderem o brilho e viu um lagrima solitaria percorrer seu rosto.

-Me desculpe! - Diz kagome abraçando kouga e chorando por dentro.

-Eu nunca esquecerei os momentos felizes que tive ao seu lado - Kagome

-Tudo bem kagome eu te entendo, assim como eu voce tem que ir ao encontro de quem voce ama por mais que pareca impossivel ou bem possivel como é o caso do inuyasha, ele te ama, eu quero o melhor para voce, se um dia voce decidir nunca mais ve-lo eu estarei aqui te esperando eternamente, tenha certeza disso, porque meu amor por voce foi a melhor coisa que ja aconteceu comigo , mas como eu ja disse eu quero o melhor para voce, mas antes que voce se vá para sempre, posso te pedir uma coisa antes - Kouga

Kagome por ter ouvido tudo aquilo ficou sem palavras e apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Kouga se debruça sobre o corpo da jovem e a beija como nunca a beijou, kagome se entrega ao beijo abraçando kouga o maximo que podia.

"To chorando gente desculpa ai!"

Proximo dali...

-Ei inuyasha tô ouvindo a kagome vem aqui - Diz miroku que ve kagome terminando de beijar kouga (é melhor eu não contar para o inuyasha, a situação entre eles pode piorar)

-Adeus kouga! - Diz kagome se despedindo sem coragem de olhar para atras.

Kagome caminha ainda com lagrimas nos olhos em direção a aondo estão sango, miroku e Inuyasha. Ela mal enxerga devido ás lagrimas que pereciam nunca acabar. Sango e miroku saem para que os dois possam conversar.

-Kagome! - Inuyasha

-Kagome olhe para mim! Oque houve, oque aquele lobo fez com voce? - Inuyasha

-Porque não fala comigo? Eu não quero mais saber da kikyou, por favor kagome fale comigo! Me perdoe por favor kagome! - Inuyasha

Devido á visão imbaçada kagome tropeça em um galho mas inuyasha a segura, Kagome vira-se ainda meio que deitada para inuyasha deixando suas bocas muito perto.

-Inuyasha, eu te amo, não deveri...

**Standing in our silence  
I hear my heart beating  
And if only I could choose  
I'd stay here with you  
But hold me 'til the train is leaving  
Somewhere down the line  
After you're gone from sight  
Our love will be the same  
And, whispering your name,  
I'll cling to you with all my might**

Let me dream of you  
But it's true  
And wake me up when this is over  
Love will be there when this is over and

Inuyasha a beija impedindo que continuasse a falar.

**  
Somewhere far beyond today  
I will find a way to find you  
And somehow thru the lonely nights  
I will leave a light in the dark**

**Let it lead you to my heart**

-Isso não importa mais, porque voce esta aqui, aqui comigo, não quero saber de nada quero só voce kagome, só voce! - inuyasha

**  
There's a love inside us  
Deep down inside  
That goes without saying  
Don't say a word  
But I'll tell you just the same  
And that love will fan the flame  
And that flame will warm the heart that's waiting**

Os dois se abraçam desejando que o tempo pudesse para naquele instante.

**  
You are mine and I'll wait for you my love  
You are mine it may take some time  
Even if it takes a lifetime  
Tell me you'll wait  
**

-Eu te amo kagome!

Os dois ficam abraçados um bom tempo então inuyasha resolve perguntar uma coisa para kagome.

-Kagome eu vi que voce agora a pouco voce beijou o ko...

-Se voce viu porque não ficou com mais raiva de mim e... - Kagome é interrompida por inuyasha que a cala com outro beijo.

-Isso responde a sua pergunta?

Kagome apenas balança a cabeça como que fazendo um sim.

-Mas deixe eu terminar de te fazer a pergunta? o que te fez largar o kouga?

-Eu percebi que tambem te amei desde a primeira vez em que olhei nos seus olhos dourados, senti que ao seu lado nada me atingiria, voce ia me proteger pra sempre e eu sempre iria te amar. Tentei me enganar com o kouga mas nao consegui, e percebi que sem voce minha vida nunca ia ter sentido, eu te amo muito inuyasha - Ao falar isso kagome deixa mais uma lagrima brotar dos seus olhos.

-Mas e a Kikyou oque te fez? - Diz kagome limpando sua unica lagrima.

-Ela fugiu com o naraku, ela havia me enganado dizendo que ele estava morto... foi ai que eu percebi que a presença dela não muda em nada a minha vida, mas a sua mudou completamente, me desculpe se te magoei kagome! - Inuyasha

-Mas agora vamos esquecer de tudo isso, só me abrace inuyasha - Kagome

-O que voce acha de visitarmos o sesshoumaru e a Rin? - Kagome

-mas voce não acha que ja esta tarde K-chan, o negocio la deve ta bem quente! - Inuyasha

-Mas como quente? Eu vi os dois conversando debaixo da cerejeira mas... - Kagome

-Ó minha inocente kagome, eu acho que eles á uma hora dessas devem estar muito mais que conversando, ou quem sabe, não ja devem ter cansado, hehehe - Inuyasha

-Inuyasha! voce ta passando tempo demais com o miroku! - kagome

-Mas ja que voce quer vamos lá ver se eles realmente estão "ocupados" ou não - Inuyasha

Chegando lá...

-Tá vendo os dois estavam apenas conversando! Eu te disse!- Diz Kagome espiando sesshoumaru e rin que realmente só conversavam.

-É mas poderiam não estar! hehe - Inuyasha

-Voce ta ficando muito hentai inuyasha! Não quero sabeir disso! - Kagome

-Voce fica linda desse jeito sabia? - Inuyasha

-É melhor a gente parar de conversar e por o plano em ação - Kagome

-Que plano? - Inuyasha

-Ai inuyasha voce ainda nao percebeu? Áh dexa para lá quando eu falar com esses dois ai voce vai ficar sabendo. -Kagome

- . - Inuyasha

Lá com eles ...(sesshy e rin)

-Sesshoumaru e Rin, precisamos conversar!- kagome e Inuyasha

-Oque é? É muito serio? Diz logo! -Rin

-É hentai... pronto falei! - Diz Inuyasha brincando

-Oquê? Não me diga que voces viram a gente... - Sesshoumaru

-Nós? imagina! Ei, peraí quer dizer que voces... - Diz kagome tentando entrar na brincadeira

-Não! começamos a namorar hoje! - Rin

-Mas peraí Kagome voce não tava com o kouga? e voce inuyasha nao tava coma kikyou? - Rin

-Resolvemos ver a verdade que sempre existiu em nossos corações, uma verdade que nunca mais poderemos esquecer. - Inuyasha

-E voces ? - Kagome

-Há nós tambem! - Rin

Jaken aparece subitamente da mata de onde estava.

-Jaken? Cade comida? cerejas não enchem minha barri... hó voce trouxe melancias! - Rin

-Jaken por onde esteve? Não é possivel que voce demorou tante para pegar essas melancias - Diz Sesshy-sama com sua voz sexy

-Hâ? Elas são bem pesadas sssenhor Ssseshoumaru! - jaken

-Há esqueçam do tempo, vamos comelas logo, to morta de fome!- Rin

-Gente espera um pouco deixa eu fala primeiro para voces um plano que eu tenho de juntar a sango e o miroku - kagome

-Haaa entao era issu que voces vieram nos falar! - Rin (percebeu agora anta! Zuação gente eu amo a rin-chan! hehe, é que ás vezes é bom judiar um pouquinho, hehe)

-Bem como voces sabem ja estamos todos em casal, menos eles- Kagome

-Vá direto ao ponto k-chan! to curioso! - Diz inuyasha parecendo uma criançinha ( que coisinha linda, ta bom, ta bom vo tentar parar de me intrometer na historia, tchau fui)

-É assim... blá blá blá blá blá... entenderam? - Kagome (ahhahahahhah acharam mesmo que eu ia dexar a k-chan contar pra voces, NEVER! ahuahuaha ai ta bom tchau!)

Música: Somewhere Somehow - Michael W. Smith

Heheheh é isso ai gente por hoje acabou! ( aff parece ate TV)

-Ei voce sua maluca! - um certo personagem

-Quem eu? Mas veja só olha o respeito posso te tirar da historia seu misterioso! - Kagura

-AAAAAAA kouga! - Kagura (Ai to ferrada, essa noite vai ter!)

-É issu mesmo viu! porque voce me tirou da historia tão cedo senhorita kagura higurashi? Hunf!- Kouga

-sabe o que é meu amorzinho... sabe de uma coisa a historia naum tão no começo assim... - kagura

-Como não? Ai meu deus não me diga que voce vai parar por agora né? Se bem que seria bom, eu te confesso que naum quero ver o final dessa budega... - kouga

- OQUEEEEE? Kouga ja pro meu QUARTO, como pode ofender essa fic seu lobo mal, lobo mal! - Kagura( por que sera que eu mandei ele pro MEU quarto naum pro dele, haa sim pq ele fica no mesmo qurto q eu, ehhe, ai meu deus ás vezes sou tao burra. heh)

-Ai meu deus nem sei mais o que faço com esses caras, voces ai naum reclamem comigo hoje por favor, hein? - kagura

-Aff essa mulher é doida, o que é que a gente ta falando? - Inuyasha

-Ela só quer um pouco de amor, não é kagura, hehe? - Miroku

-Nem chegue perto seu hentai, sai de perto da minha mulher! - Kouga diz acabando de sair do quarto só de toalha.

-Kouga por que voce não esta no MEU QUARTO? Há dexa para lá se foi pra me defender tudo bem, tá vendo fiquei ate de bom humor.- Kagura (tambem com um deus desse só de toalha na sua frente quem naum fica de bom humor)

-Kagome por favor poderia PARAR DE OLHA PARA AS PERNAS DO MEU MARIDO? hein querida? - Kagura

-Ta bem sua maluca vai lá pro seu quarto e ve se apaga esse seu fogo com seu maridinho pra ver se fica de bom humor sua bruxa!

-Mais respeito viu, fica ligada viu kagome a kikyou pode voltar a qualquer hora, hehe! - Kagura

-não não! por favor kagurinha me desculpa! - Kagome

-Há dexa viu, essa passa, mas meça suas palavras - Diz kagura lançando um olhar mortal

- Há gente acho que eu ja vou indo viu o kouga ja ta me chamando. Tchau viu! Beijinhuz!


End file.
